There are significant and increasing needs to measure analytes present in a sample. For example, patients with diabetes can benefit from measurement of their blood glucose. Those potentially at risk of heart disease can benefit from measurement of cholesterols and triglycerides among other analytes. These are but a few examples of patient benefit from analyte measurement in biological samples. Advancements in the medical sciences are identifying a growing number of analytes including molecules, lipids, carbohydrates, amino acids, antibodies, proteins, nucleic acids, peptides, viruses, bacteria, markers, drugs, toxins, and other analytes which could be measured to identify a number of diseases, disorders and conditions. There is also a need for measurement of other analytes including contaminants, impurities, and toxins in a variety of samples. Present approaches to analyte measurement are subject to a number of drawbacks, limitations, disadvantages and problems. There is a need for the unique, beneficial and inventive solutions disclosed herein.